Como una madre adoptiva
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: para pasar su soledad, Alucard, tomando la apariencia de adolescente, acompaña a su ama y ambos comparten cariños y afectos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Como una madre adoptiva

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing, la dueña del lugar, Integra, se la pasaba las horas fumando cigarros, pensando como pasaría en su vida que se volvería monótona.

Ya que en el lugar estaba la ausencia de los integrantes como el capitán de origen francés Pip Bernadotte y la vampiresa Victoria Seras, que fueron de vacaciones, y del mayordomo Walter Dornez que murió de una enfermedad.

Pero Integra no estaba sola, en el sótano de aquella mansión moraba Alucard, el vampiro de la organización.

Ella sospechaba que Pip y Victoria no volverían, y que huirían para hacer sus propias vidas, y que un temor era quedar sola.

De inmediato fue a buscar a su lacayo, tal vez para divertirse un poco, como ella o el quisiera.

Para la sorpresa, luego de bajar al sótano, abrió la tapa del ataúd y vio a Alucard, un adolescente.

Integra se acordaba de que el vampiro podía cambiar de apariencia, no solo para luchar sino para divertirse un poco, si Alucard lo quisiera.

Vio a su lacayo con forma de adolescente, vestido de blanco, ojos rojos, colmillos y una cara angelical; al verlo parecía que además de ser un vampiro que además que lo use como un arma, se veía la humanidad en su rostro joven.

Poniendo su mano en su mejilla le dijo:

-Ven, estoy muy sola y necesito que me acompañes-

-De acuerdo, ama-

Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la biblioteca de la mansión, para que el joven Vlad acompañase a Integra en la lectura.

El joven Vlad hojeaba los libros, en especial en las enciclopedias y diccionarios que estaban llenas de fotografías e ilustraciones que al vampiro le llamaban la atención y leía para saber de qué se trataba.

Por la curiosidad, Integra le hizo una pregunta:

-¿Leías cuando eras así?-

-He leído muchos libros de distintos idiomas, incluso el idioma de mis antiguos enemigos-Le contesto.

Integra sintió algo de pena por él, ya que había tenido una infancia difícil, y como que cuando tomaba la apariencia de joven, como que quería volver a vivir su juventud, pero cerca de personas como ella.

Así que se acercó a él, y abrazándolo, le leyó un libro que era para chicos, el joven se entretenía mientras Integra le leía.

Luego de terminar de leer un poco, ambos fueron al cuarto de baño, para higienizarse en la bañera.

Cuando se desvistieron, se metieron en la bañera donde Integra le enjabonaba a su lacayo adolescente y el joven le hacía lo mismo a ella.

Cuando terminaron de lavarse el cuerpo, se secaron y fueron al comedor para que el joven vampiro acompañe a su ama en la cena, ya que estando sola, ella lo preparaba, con ayuda de su lacayo, claro.

Mientras Integra comía su apetitosa cena, el joven Vlad tomaba sangre para transfusiones, ver comer a su ama, le recordaba cuando su nodriza le daba de comer, algo que su madre verdadera no lo hacía porque era una mujer más del harén de su padre.

Ahí, Integra y Vlad se pusieron a conversar:

-Me encanta que alguien me acompañe en la hora de la comida, algo que no solía hacer, aunque estaba Walter no era lo mismo-

-Lo mismo opino ama-Dijo el adolescente.

-Te voy a proponer esto, quiero que vengas a acompañarme en mi cama, me siento sola-

-Con mucho gusto, querida Integra-

Luego de recoger la mesa, ambos tuvieron que lavar los platos y cubiertos, aunque a Integra le gustaba los postres, y en especial si eran dulces, pues con la compañía de su lacayo, que le daba de comer con una cuchara.

Ya, a la hora de dormir, en el silencio y soledad de la mansión, Integra llevando al joven de la mano, lo arropo para que lo acompañe en la siesta.

Antes de dormir, mientras Integra abrazaba al joven Vlad, ambos se ponían a conversar:

-Recuerdo que cuando era chica, tú cambiabas de apariencia como la que tienes ahora, yo te consideraba como mi novio, además de ser mi amigo, porque te veo en apariencia de adolescente y veo algo de humanidad en ti-

-Y yo, me siento que estoy en brazos de una mujer, que tu podrías ser como una madre para mí, algo que yo quería-Dijo saliéndole una lagrima.

-Qué bueno que digas la verdad, yo te veo como un hijo que ambos podríamos tener-

Ambos se miraron, e Integra mirándolo a los ojos, le da un beso a Vlad y por ultimo le dice:

-Dulces sueños, príncipe-

Integra y el joven Vlad, duermen tiernamente bajo sábanas blancas, mientras hay solamente silencio en la mansión.

Cuando Integra despierta, Alucard vuelve a cambiar de apariencia, esta vez a Vlad adulto, mientras acaricia su cabello le dice:

-Fuiste un buen joven-

-Quise estar cerca de ti, condesa-

-Te lo agradezco, me gusto-

Integra vuelve a besar a Vlad, para el vampiro ella fue como una madre y para ella fue como un hijo que ellos podrían tener.

Fin


End file.
